percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch12
Chapter 12: It's a Bird! It's a Plane! It's a Kampe! DONK! phew, lucky for us that Ryan had that shield on or we would have become pancakes like the Earthborn were. We then heard a most horrible cackling sound from high above us. We all looked up to an emerging image of a huge dragon with the upper body of a crazy she-devil, she bared a great resemblance to Echidna (hrrrrr). Her dragon half was black with white stripes down her back. She had wings, and at the point where her halves meet there are mutated animal heads that constantly change shape (bear, tiger, crocodile, ect.) like a gruesome, monstrous belt. "No, No!" Hannah was pleading, "You're Dead! I saw it with my own eyes, you were completely buried under a pile of rocks during the Battle of the Labyrinth, We Killed You!" The monster hissed like a serpent in resentment "Half Breedsss! Always ssso sssure that the monssster isss dead, I was buried yes, but not killed. That gold dust effect was a distraction so that I could escape from that tomb that swine, Briares, made. But now I come for you, Ryan Marines!" Ryan almost fell backwards from the shock of being wanted by freaky dragon fiends. Ryan pulled out his harpoon, then clicked it out into Fuscitiarius. He tried to hold it out strong, but he was shaking like a mobile on vibrate. I unearthed Airbreaker and Hannah drew her spear in order to support Ryan. "If you want a fight you winged sooka (b***h), fight me instead!" I bellowed up to the beast. Unfortunately, I underestimated her, she spat out some toxic liquid at me, covering me head to toes, I suddenly fell in a deep agony as the liquid started burning through my flesh. I was shaking violently like I was in a seizure fit. I rolled around in the mud to try and wipe the poison off before passing out completely. Babooshka's voice had still infiltrated and entered into my dreams "I did warn you Vnook, you should have joined me when I offered you that choice, but you wouldn't leave them, and now you must suffer your destined fate". I re-awoke stiff like a rock, I could barely move from my position, but I could fell the earth slowly healing me. I looked round to see how much of the situation had changed: Hannah was half crushed by a boulder and breathing heavily, her spear was no where to be seen until i looked at my left elbow, which had a pice of smooth wood stuck in it. The Kampe was now no longer airborne but I could hear it taunting Ryan. "Leave those weaklings to their fate, join us Ryan Marines. You were never appreciated, no son of Poseidon were ever allowed a happy ending to there lives!" Ryan was still shaking, but he was standing strong "Thh-ats nnnot true!" he said hesitantly. The Kampe looked at him in disbelief. "Theseus! he slayed the Minotaur, but then his people abandoned him after his father, King Aegean, chucked himself into the sea when he thought he was dead. Leaving him to die an outcast!" Ryan stepped back, but the Kampe continued her list: "Orion! the master hunter, killed by Scorpius after he was sent by Apollo due to his jealousy for his affection to his sister, Artemis. Even now, that scorpion still chases him every night for the rest of eternity!" Ryan was slowly lowering his trident, I couldn't scream at him to snap out of it, my throat was scorched from the poison. "Bellerophon! killed the Chimera, but his ambition to fly to Olympus on Pegasus was too much an insult, Zeus was angered by this insolence and sent a wasp to sting Pegasus. The wasp did this and Bellerophon fell down to earth, permanently crippling him. He was left to wander the earth, despised by man, to die a hermit!" "Ryan!" I finally had the strength to speak. Ryan turned round to face me, I could see the tears running down his face like rivers. He was still trying to fight what he saw as the truth. "She's right, Stuart. Children of Poseidon never have happy endings" he said tearfully. I knew that it was wrong and began countering his suggestions: "Courtney Cetacius! She is the greatest navigator in camp and was one of the members of the quest to save the oracle by assaulting Mount Tam!" "Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas! The Prince of the Sea, another one of the quest members, he successfully fended off the entire Ares Cabin on his own!" Even with my best efforts, he still didn't know what to do. "That's 2 to 3, you can't name any more children of Poseidon who . . ." "You!" I interrupted " You, Ryan Marines have pushed off a Sea serpent that threatened New Orleans, you have recovered an important artifact, and you have a great destiny in front of you, you are the Child of Water of the Prophecy of the Elementalists, you will be one of the four that will defeat what evil will come face to face when the prophercy is complete, that is your destiny". Ryan hesitated, but then wiped the tears from his face. His confidence was regained. he turned towards the Kampe in anger. "You wanted me to turn on my friends, you tricked me into believing that I would die with no happy ending. It shall be your end that pleases me!" He leapt at the Kampe, as it too charged for Ryan, the tossed and tumbled, the clang of weaponry continuously clashed. The kampe tried to infect Ryan with the deadly poison it did to me, but Ryan was able to dodge every attempt. Until finally Ryan stabbed her right through the head, a blinding light of gold then filled my vision. Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends